Juniors Girl
by Keirgan
Summary: Just when things couldn't get any worse a new Soprano turns up. No one knew about her except Junior and Furio is going to take notice.


_Sopranos_

_~Juniors Girl~_

**_A/N_**_: __You already know who the main characters are in the story. This takes place after Furio comes back and Ralph is dead. But before the 5th season begins. Its my weird twist on the story. Can ya hear the music in your head? Woke up this morning got yourself a gun. . . . . __**ENJOY**__!_

**_~Keirgan_**

This is just the beginning I have a bunch more to type up but have finally decided to put my words down and leave them give me time there will be more to the story I promise.

~K

* * *

Carmella sat at the kitchen counter listening to the news report on Junior Soprano, she couldn't believe her ears. What was Tony going to say?

* * *

The courtroom was packed as the Defense Attorney called their next witness to the stand, no one knew about her.

The defense calls Katiana Giardina to the stand.

Katiana stood up and calmly walked towards the witness stand. Placing her hand on the bible she was sworn in then took her seat.

Please state your full name for the courtroom.

Katiana Giardina Soprano

At the mention of her name the room started to whisper, Bobby looked at Junior who was staring at Katiana.

Is it Giardina or Soprano?

It is Soprano

What do you do for a living Ms. Soprano.

I am a Detective for New Jerseys CSI Team.

CSI?

Crime Scene Investigator

Do you know Corrado Soprano.

Yes

Who is he to you?

My Father.

The courtroom erupted into loud mumbles Junior glared at Katiana she nodded at him.

How is he your father?

Katiana smiled I assume you know about the birds and the bees she asked?

Laughter rang out.

My mother met my father Corrado Soprano in the summer of 70 according to her they fell in love and had many romantic nights. My grandfather was not pleased to find out she had gotten pregnant so he shipped her back to Louisiana to live with her aunt. I was born in 71. As far as I know my father has been aware of my existence and was contributing to my upbringing.

So your saying you have never met your father before today?

Once when I was about 10 I met him.

Did he pay child support?

Yes. He paid up through my college years.

What brought you to New Jersey?

A job.

Not Mr. Soprano?

NO.

No further questions your honor.

The District Attorney stood up.

Ms. Soprano how do people address you on the job?

As Kat or Detective Giardina

Do they know who you are related to?

Now they do.

Do you feel this will effect your job?

No. I was hired for my work performance not for whom I was related to.

Do you know why you are here?

To help this 3 ring circus out a bit more?

People laughed again. So did the DA.

We are trying to prove your father is a crime boss here in NJ were you aware of that?

NO

Didn't you ever question where he got his money for your upkeep?

NO.

Never once?

No, I have been putting money into his bank account for the past 5 years, which he never knew about until now.

Why did you do that?

To take care of my father it's a daughters right and job to do that.

Admirable Ms. Soprano No further questions.

You may step down.

Katiana left the stand. She waited until the end of the day so that she could talk to Junior. As the Judge called it quits she found herself face to face with him.

I would like you to follow me home so that we may talk. Junior told her.

She nodded to him, Lead the way.

* * *

An hour later they were seated at his kitchen table in silence.

Katiana cleared her throat. I am sure you have lots of questions for me. But first I would like to know how you want to be addressed.

I am your father so call me that.

Alright.

How is your mother?

Dead.

I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Katiana laughed, how were you to know? It happened last year. She died of a massive heart attack. After that I was given permission to come north by New York.

New York?

Yes dad. I'm the one they call il Gato.

You're the Cat?

She laughed at him again Yes I am the Cat, Grandfather thought it was funny making me his right hand man, no one ever suspected.

Junior shook his head. I loved your mother. I want you to know that. We were just from 2 different families.

She placed her hand on his arm. I know that dad mom spoke often about you she never stopped loving you right up until the day she died. It was her wish that I find you and start a relationship with you.

I would like that.

So would I.

They spent the rest of the evening talking and getting to know each other.


End file.
